


A Woe that is Madness

by wendelah1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-ep for "Wetwired"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woe that is Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Scully in 155 Challenge](http://scully-fest.livejournal.com/2163.html).

It was, she imagined, like coming down from a bad trip. Or waking up after a bender. The dry mouth, headache, muscular aches and pains. 

The embarrassment and humiliation. 

Afterward at the hospital, she could scarcely meet his eyes. It had seemed so real: the Smoking Man was talking with Mulder in the car. She'd seen them together, she'd swear to it. Except, everything Mulder'd done during the case she'd reinterpreted through the lens of her paranoia. 

But there was a reason for that, a small voice insisted, which meant her distrust could not be so easily dismissed. 

She didn't know which was worse, her loss of control or the residual worry that he still wasn't telling her everything. Why hadn't he said he was taking the transmitter to the Gunmen for analysis? 

_Would you have believed him if he had?_

Her deepest fear was his betrayal. 

And now he knew—and so did she.

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge is open. Why not write one of your own?


End file.
